Helping hand
by 90'sbaby
Summary: Aria and Spencer smut. Aria is afraid of going to the gynecologist and Spencer helps ;). Suck at summaries


Aria was hanging out at Spencer's house. She was a little preoccupied and Spencer noticed this.

"Hello? Aria?" Spencer asked

"Huh?" Aria looked up

"What's going on? You seem out of it"

"Oh, I'm-I'm just a little…never mind" Spencer was not going to take never mind for an answer

"Spill" Spencer said. Aria looked at her friend for a moment

"I have to go to the gynecologist and it's my first time. I'm nervous" she confessed. Spencer sort of laughed "It's not funny, Spence"

"Aria, it is perfectly normal to be nervous. I was when I went"

"What-What happened? How do you prepare yourself? What's it like? Does it hurt?" questions came pouring out

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. I'll tell you everything you need to know" Spencer explained what would happen and was hoping it was putting her friend at ease.

"I don't know, just the thought of someone poking around down there" Aria was still hesitant

"You get used to it" Spencer said with a wink. Aria laughed, she knew Spencer's mom made her go once she started dating Tobey. The next day Aria got a text message from Spencer to go meet her at her house by the barn.

"What's up?" Aria asked

"I know you're still nervous about going to the gynecologist so…" Spencer and Aria went inside the barn. "I thought I would help put your mind at ease"

"Wha-" Aria saw a picnic table with blankets covered over it and a stool and a table with gloves and lube "Spencer-I-uh"

"It's just us, no one is home this weekend and we can keep it between us"

"Look, I appreciate the gesture, but don't you think this will make things a little weird. I mean, you don't even know what you're doing"

"I read books and looked stuff up online. I'll walk you through it. I don't have the spectrum obviously, but the other stuff I can do"

"But the barn?" Aria asked still sceptical

"Well, I figured it was better than my room where we all hang out. I know we hang out here, but not that much. So, what do you say?"

"Well, you did go to all this trouble and I would like to know what I am going to expect"

"Great. Put this gown on. They do a breast exam, but I figure I'll skip that" Spencer said

"Yeah." Aria got changed and sat at the edge of the picnic table

"So, what I'm going to do is observe your vagina. External and internal" Aria's eyes widened "What?"

"Internal. Like, inside of me?"

"Yes Aria, isn't that what you're nervous about?"

"Yeah. Yes, sorry"

"Okay, now normally you would put your feet in stirrups, but this is a picnic table, so, scoot back a bit and then put your feet at the edge and lie back" Aria did that and kept her legs shut. Spencer went and grabbed some pillows for Aria's back and neck. Then she went in front of her. "Are you ready?"

"Ye-yes" Aria said

"Okay. Now, I'm going to put the gloves on" Spencer did that and then noticed Aria still had her underwear on. "Aria, you have to take those off" Aria blushed a little and she took them off and Spencer put them with the rest of the clothes. "Now, just breath okay, that's important. Remember, it's just me. Now spread your legs" Aria opened them a little bit. Spencer put her hands on Aria's knees and opened her legs as far as they would go. "its better it you open them as are as you can" Aria was so embarrassed and relieved at the same time. Spencer looked at her friend. She touched Aria and she shivered a bit "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" she said. Spencer told her what the doctor would be doing and what they would be looking for. Finally it got to the internal part.

"This is the internal part okay? I can stop if you want" Spencer asked

"No, no it's fine" Spencer put some lube on her gloved hand

"Are you ready?" she asked

"Yeah." Aria was really nervous, she had no idea what to expect she took a deep breath and exhaled as Spencer slid her two fingers in. Aria gasped

"Wow, you're tight. Relax Aria"

"I'm trying" As Spencer was explaining what the doctors would be doing Aria got so relaxed she let out a moan. Spencer stopped what she was doing and Aria tensed up "Oh god, I'm so sorry" Aria turned bright red

"It's fine" Spencer said. She started to move again. Aria relaxed and closed her eyes, without thinking she let out another moan.

"Enjoying this a little too much Aria?" Spencer joked. You know it's not quite like this" Spencer moved her hand to the left and Aria gasped a bit. Spencer pulled her fingers out. "And that's how it's done. Minus the moans. I'm flattered." Aria sat up It wasn't that bad was it?" Aria closed her legs

"No. Thanks Spencer, I'm not as nervous" Spencer took off the gloves and went back to the table to help Aria. Without warning Aria kissed her.

"Whoa" Spencer said

"Sorry." Aria was a little embarrassed. Spencer kissed her and Aria pulled Spencer closer "You know, you kind of left me hanging" Aria whispered. Spencer smiled a bit and reached down between Aria's legs and plays with her clit. Aria lets out a moan. Spencer kisses her neck "Oh Spencer, yes" without warning Spencer slips two fingers inside Aria again

"God you're wet" she said. Aria undid Spencer's pants

"Only fair you saw mine, I see yours" Spencer pulled her fingers out and took off her pants and Aria got fully undressed. Spencer took off her top and kissed Aria. Aria laid back down on the table and Spencer climbed on top of her and kissed, Aria reached up and grabbed Spencer's breasts. Spencer tilt her head back and Aria let go. The girls switched so Spencer was on the table, Aria reached down and played with Spencer's clit. Spencer moaned Aria smiled before putting her head between Spencer's legs

"ARIA" Spencer screamed Aria smiled and continued until Spencer came. Spencer needed a moment. Who knew her friend who was shy of going to the gynecologist could do that. Once Spencer caught her breath, she looked up at her. "You really know what you're doing. Are you sure you were nervous?"

"I'll admit, I wasn't as nervous as I said I was." Aria winked. Spencer got off the table

"You're turn" Spencer said. Aria got back on the table Spencer flicked her tongue against Aria's clit and returned the favor. After a minute or two the girls got dressed.

"Hey Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"I lied, I don't have an appointment, I never had an appointment. I just-wanted to do something fun" Aria walked away and Spencer laughed


End file.
